


Older Sister

by AcesOfSpade



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anya Lives, Sibling Bonding, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya Corrina Lehnsherr was presumed dead by her parents, when in fact she was saved. Saved in the form of being sent decades into the future, growing up with no family.</p><p>She kept everything to herself until she was 26, finally cracking and choosing to meet her siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older Sister

**Author's Note:**

> A little background: Anya is Magneto's oldest daughter, and she died in her only appearance in the 616. This is my attempt to rectify this, giving her a better role in the X-Men universe than just the reason Magda fled from Erik. I've been reworking her character for a few months, but I'm still working out some kinks.

Her hair had always been annoying, honestly. Loose curls that she didn't bother to cut shorter than her shoulders, dusty brown in colour. It was usually messy and knotted for days, as she never wanted to brush it. She was too busy with her work to brush it anyway; she was the head engineer for Stark Industries, after all. She needed to keep working, keep perfecting her inventions. Her glasses were one of them. Thick brown frames, with special lenses that would constantly adjust wit her prescription so she didn't need to keep getting new ones.

 

Anya Corrina Lehnsherr, that was her name. Lehnsherr, as in Magneto Lehnsherr. He was her father, but he thought she was dead. It was a nice tradeoff, seeing as she didn't want people reminding her that she shared a last name with him. She just brushed it off as coincidence, because no one knew who she was. She barely knew who she was, after all.

 

See, Anya was born quite some time ago to Magneto and his wife Magda. At ten months old, she had been trapped in a house fire, her parents believing her to have perished. In truth, Mephisto, who seems to enjoy screwing up Mangeto's family life, sent her to the future, about 20 years. She was left at an orphanage in upstate New York with nothing but a letter and a basket. She was never adopted, as nobody wanted to adopt the girl with Magneto's last name. The only reason she knew her name was because it was written on the envelope of the letter left with her.

 

When she turned 18, she was given the letter and set free from the orphanage. She found a place to stay and a job as a cashier part-time to pay for it. The letter detailed what had happened to her, as well as told her about her three siblings, Wanda, Pietro, and Lorna. She had heard of them, as they were X-Men. Wanda and Pietro were twins, her full siblings, and Lorna was her half-sister through Magneto. The idea of siblings planted a seed of hope in her for a proper family. She didn't want to face her Papa, but she wanted to meet her siblings.

 

Shortly after her 19th birthday, Anya got a job at Stark Industries as an engineer. She had always been fond of engineering, having created a prototype of her glasses at the age of 16 when she was told she needed them. With Stark Industries, her creativity and genius flourished, and she made lead engineer by 21.

 

Now, at 26, Anya spent most of her time at work, with little time for a social life. Somewhere along the line, she had developed mutant abilities in the form of koniokinesis. Koniokinesis is the fancy way of saying she controlled dust. She had trained herself, staying far from Charles Xavier. She didn't want to face her siblings quite then, but now, now she was ready.

 

For a little over a year, Anya had been working as a vigilante. To stay off the radar, she saved people from mine cave-ins and subway crashes, staying underground. She wore a mask, but she was rarely seen anyway. Her powers also extended to dirt, thanks to her training, so she could save people from afar in most cases.

 

The day she approached the X-Men started out like any other. She woke up at some ungodly hour of the morning, pulling her messy hair into a high bun and throwing on some clothes. She was usually at work for 7 AM, losing herself in the lab and putting everything into her work, whether it be her own invention or something for the company.

 

After work, she had to stoke herself, needing to prepare herself for the inevitable. She packed her letter away in her shoulder bag, as well as a few pictures the orphanage had given her from when she was younger, and a newspaper clipping regarding the fire she supposedly died in. She took the long way to Xavier's school, preparing herself more as she walked. She kept muttering to herself that this was the best thing to do, the right thing to do.

 

When she arrived at the Institute, she was momentarily stunned by the size and grandeur. It was spectacular, picturesque even. It was beautiful, really.

 

Pressing forward, she slipped past the gate and approached the front entrance. Students were milling about the grounds, chatting and not noticing Anya. She was grateful for that, because she was jumpy and tugging at the hem of her Doctor Who dress out of nervous habit. When she arrived at the door, she walked in, looking for someone in a position above that of a student to talk to.

 

The first teacher she located was an African woman, hair snow-white in colour and eyes a beautiful blue. Storm, she believed her name was. Walking up to her, she tapped the other woman's shoulder to get her attention.

 

“Uh, excuse me.” she muttered awkwardly. “Do you know where I might find Charles Xavier?” she asked. The woman gave her a curious look, but didn't comment on her jittery nature.

 

“Follow me.” the woman said kindly. “I will show you to his office.” With that, she spun on her heel, heading in the direction Anya assumed was the Professor's office.

 

Once they reached the office, Storm knocked, waiting for permission to enter. When granted, she ushered Anya in, motioning for her to sit in front of the desk.

 

“This woman seems to have come to speak with you.” Storm informed Charles. She assumed Anya had set up a meeting, which she had. She was just a little bit early.

 

Charles took in her appearance, nodding. “You must be Anya. Ororo, you may return to your duties.” he commented, dismissing Storm. The white-haired mutant nodded, slipping back out of the office and returning to her class. Once Storm was gone, Charles turned to face Anya properly. Anya's body language suggested she was nervous, which was odd. Usually when someone sets up a meeting with him, they were confident.

 

Anya nodded, adjusting herself in the chair so her bag was on her lap.”Anya, that's me.” she confirmed. “Anya Lehnsherr.” she added after a moment.

 

Suddenly, the nerves made sense to Charles. With a surname such as Lehnsherr, it was likely Anya was related to Erik. “I see.” he murmured, steepling his fingers under his chin. “Tell me, Miss Lehnsherr, what brings you here today?” he asked politely.

 

“I was hoping to meet three of your X-Men.” Anya muttered, looking down at her hands. “I feel I should talk to them about something, and going through you was my best option.”

 

Charles nodded in understanding. “Am I correct to assume you wish to speak with Polaris, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch?” he enquired, eyes watching her reaction.

 

Anya nodded. “I... I know they're my siblings.” she said, voice barely above a whisper. “I think they need to know about me.”

 

Again, Charles nodded. “I can call them down, if you wish.” he offered. He believed her intentions to be harmless, having quickly dipped into her mind when she brought it up. He could at least do that much for the mutant in front of him, seeing as she had come here on her own accord.

 

“Could you?” Anya asked softly, looking up at him with her dark blue eyes. She looked hopeful, like she had the chance to make a friend at least.

 

Charles gave her a soft smile, placing two fingers on his temple and focusing on the three siblings' mental signatures to call them down. Within a few minutes, the three of them were in the office, eyeing Anya curiously. She looked familiar, somehow, but they couldn't place it.

 

“Wanda, Pietro, Lorna.” Charles nodded in greeting. “This is Anya, she wishes to speak with you.” he said, gesturing to the brunette sitting across from him. Anya turned to face them, taking them in. Wanda was the most intimidating of the three, with her sharp features and confident aura. Pietro was the least intimidating, almost coming off as a fun person to be around rather than a threat. Lorna looked calm and collected, as if she loved meeting new people.

 

“Hi.” Anya said awkwardly, waving slightly. “My name is Anya Lehnsherr. I'm your older sister."


End file.
